Down With the Sickness
by Coolgurl
Summary: Tohru gets extremely sick. What will the Souma's do? Especially Yuki and Kyou? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fruits Basket. Never have, never will.  
  
Note: This is my 1st Fruits Basket fanfic. So far I've only seen up to episode 16 so I really don't have a picked out couple that I like yet. So this fic is more of a general fic with parts of romance from characters, just no couples. I don't know if someone has written a story like this yet because I haven't even looked at most of the Fruits Basket fanfics so I didn't steal anyone's idea. Ok, so anyway, on with the story!!!  
  
Final Note: If you have read my RK fic, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated it. I'm blank for ideas on it. I promise I'll update it as soon as I figure out what to write. Please be patient with me.  
Down with the Sickness  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Coolgurl  
Tohru sat at her desk scribbling down notes as the teacher explained the math problem. She stopped for a second and coughed a little. She had been feeling awkward lately. She, at first, thought it was because of all the overtime she had been doing and that the feeling was only because she was tired. However, the feeling, lately, had been becoming worse. She hadn't told anyone about it yet because she didn't want to burden them. She looked up at the board and then back down to her paper. At first, the words seemed blurry, but after a second or so it was back to normal. Tohru rubbed her eyes hoping to clear the tired look from them. Finally after a long day the bell rang and the class was dismissed. Tohru went to her locker and changed her shoes. She had told Yuki and Kyo earlier to go home without her because she had to work and that she would be home at the same time she usually was when she worked.  
Tohru stopped to grab a bite to eat. After she ate really quick she walked into the building that she worked at and then went into the changing room to get dressed so she could begin working. Tohru worked through the evening and into the night. She had begun to feel worse, but even we the rest of the people she worked with told her to take a break she declined. She smiled at them and told them that she was fine. Finally it was about eleven. Tohru walked back into the changing room and changed back into her school uniform. She stepped out of the building and sighed, she had gotten a headache and she was feeling slightly dizzy. She shrugged it off and began walking home. Off in the distance she heard a rumble of thunder.  
'I better hurry and get home before the storm starts,' Tohru thought to herself.  
She began to jog. She had reached the Sohma when it began to sprinkle. She slowed down to a walk to catch her breath. She was panting extremely hard. Finally she collapsed. Everything around her turned dark as her body fell down to the already moist ground.  
In the distance the sound of thunder could be heard getting closer.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
Shigure sat at the table watching the TV. Yuki sat at the table with him, while Kyo was laid out on the floor as usual. There was a clash of thunder that brought everyone's attention to outside. It began down pouring. Shigure looked at the clock. It read 12:30am.  
"Isn't that strange? It's 12:30 and Tohru's not home," Shigure stated.  
At his words Yuki and Kyo became alarmed. Both of them stood up and left the room. As soon as they were out of the room Shigure smiled to himself.  
'They can be so dense sometimes,' Shigure thought.  
Yuki and Kyo quickly put their shoes on and grabbed an umbrella. Both of them ran out into the storm. The wind had begun to blow and it blew the rain in their faces.  
  
"Honda-san!!" Yuki yelled out.  
  
"Tohru!!" Kyo yelled out.  
Both of them ran down the path. Finally Kyo stopped.  
"Yuki look," Kyo said as he pointed ahead of them.  
Someone laid on the ground right a head of them. Both of them ran up to the person. Yuki put a hand on the person's shoulder and rolled them over to lie them on their back. Both boys gasped.  
"TOHRU!!!!"  
  
Yuki dropped the umbrella and brought the girl's left arm around his shoulder as Kyo did the same at her other side. Together they both picked her up off the ground and took her, as fast as they could, back to the house. They reached the house after a couple of minutes. Kyo pushed the door. They walked inside and pulled the drenched unconscious girl up the stairs and to her room. They laid her on the floor, not wanting to get her bed wet, so they could put her in it later. Yuki found a blanket and placed it over the slightly shivering girl. Kyo felt her forehead. He pulled his hand back quickly when he found her burning to the touch.  
  
"She's burning up," Kyo explained.  
At that moment Shigure decided to check on what was up.  
"Hey, is everything alright?" Shigure asked as he poked his head into the room.  
"Shigure-san, onegai(please) call Hatori-san. Tohru is very sick," Yuki said and then added, "Tell him to bring Kagura-san."  
"NANI(WHAT)!?!?" Kyo yelled at Yuki, "Are you nuts baka nezumi(stupid rat)?"  
"We have to unless you would rather have one of us change her clothes," Yuki stated.  
At this Kyo blushed and then finally gave up, "Fine."  
Shigure left the room and went downstairs to call Hatori. He picked up the phone and dialed the Main House. Hatori answered the phone.  
"Ohayo(Hello). Hatori speaking."  
"Could you stop by. We have a patient for you," Shigure said, "Oh, also make sure you bring Kagura with you."  
  
With that he hung up the phone.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
Author's Note:  
  
There's the first chapter. What is wrong with Tohru? Find out in the next chapter! (goes to grab a tissue) Sorry, I just saw episode 15. It was so sad!!!!! (sniffle sniffle wipes tears)(POOR MOMIJI!!!) Ok, I won't say anymore. Anyway, hope everyone likes the start of this story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Fruits Basket. I never have and I most likely never will (although it would be cool if I did).  
  
Note: Thanks to the people that reviewed. I really appreciate it. I love getting reviews and it helps me think of ideas for my stories. Ok, I have nothing else to say. On with the story!!!  
  
Down With the Sickness  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It wasn't long before there was a knock at the front door. Shigure opened it and saw Hatori and Kagura standing there. He welcomed them and let them come into the house.  
  
"Hatori said that you needed me for something," Kagura stated.  
  
"Yes, that's true. Both of you please follow me," Shigure said before he turned around and headed toward Tohru's room.  
  
When they arrived at Tohru's room Shigure opened the door. Kyo and Yuki were standing over Tohru, who was on the floor, and they were fighting again about god knows what. Shigure cleared his throat and both the boys stopped. It was then Kagura walked in and saw Kyo.  
  
"Kyo-kun!!!" Kagura shouted as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was squeezing so tight that she was choking Kyo.  
  
He..Hel..Help!" Kyo managed to choke out.  
  
"Kagura that's enough. We have more important matters to attend to," Hatori calmly stated and Kagura let go of her death grip on Kyo.  
  
"Oh, ok. So why did you ask for me to come?" Kagura asked Shigure.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth Tohru is running a fever and she still has her wet clothes on and none of us are willing or um. able to change them," Shigure said with a small smirk on his lips.  
  
Shigure went into his thinking mode.  
  
"Pervert!" Kyo and Yuki said and they both punch Shigure in the face.  
  
With that done and Shigure in the corner of the room Yuki turned to Kagura.  
  
"Could you please do this one thing for us?" Yuki asked kindly.  
  
Kagura looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Sure, but," Kagura said as she started shoving all the men out of the room, "you all have to get out of here, now!"  
  
With they she shoved all of them out of the room and closed the door. Once she was sure that they were going to stay out there she turned and went back to Tohru's side. She grabbed the extra clothes that were left out. She guessed they had grabbed them and then realized exactly what they would have to do so they just left them. She pulled Tohru out of her damp clothes. Once the girl was redressed Kagura felt her forehead.  
  
'Tohru I hope you get better soon. You're so ill,' Kagura thought to herself as she grabbed the wet clothes and walked out of the room.  
  
When she stepped out she saw four pairs of eyes staring at her.  
  
"She's redressed," Kagura stated.  
  
All the guys nodded.  
  
"I will go in and check on her. The rest of you go downstairs. She needs her rest. I will come down when I'm done and tell you what I find," Hatori said calmly as he walked into Tohru's room.  
  
The rest of the group did as they were told and went downstairs.  
  
Hatori walked into Tohru's room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to Tohru, who was still lying on the floor. He bent down and picked her up. He walked over to her bed and laid her down. He then began examining. He noted that she was running a very high fever and she seemed to show signs of fatigue. He also noted that she was shivering a lot. There were things he needed to ask her, but she seemed to be out. He was about to leave when he saw Tohru begin to stir. Tohru opened her tired eyes. She turned her head and saw Hatori standing there.  
  
"Hatori-san..What.what are you doing here?" Tohru asked as she tried to sit up.  
  
However, Hatori stopped her and slowly and gently pushed her back so she was lying down once again.  
  
"You need to rest. Shigure called me. Apparently Kyo and Yuki found you outside, passed out on the ground," Hatori answered.  
  
"Oh," Tohru answered.  
  
"I have a few questions for you Tohru. Are you up to answering them?" he asked. She only nodded her response.  
  
"Ok, have you had a headache recently?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Any nausea, chest pains, or muscle aches?"  
  
"Yes, I've been having all three of them lately," Tohru answered.  
  
Hatori wrote down a couple of notes and then faced her again.  
  
"Ok, I'm done now. Now, you need to get a lot of rest ok?"  
  
Tohru nodded and then closed her eyes. In no time she was asleep.  
  
Hatori walked out of her room quietly and shut the door behind him. He sighed and then preceded downstairs. When he finally got downstairs he went to the family room (A/N: I don't know what they call the room that has the tv and table in it). When he opened the door he noticed that all eyes were turned to him. He walked in and sat down.  
  
"So, what's wrong with her?" Kyo asked.  
  
Hatori was silent for a minute and then answered, "I'm not positive yet, but she might have pneumonia. If it's not that then she has a cold or the flu which is probably the case," Hatori answered.  
  
"Well, what should we do then?" Yuki asked.  
  
"If she doesn't show signs of improving in two days or if she begins to throw up or most importantly if she begin to cough up blood then you need to take her to the emergency center at the hospital," Hatori stated.  
  
When he finished the whole room went silent. Hatori broke it though.  
  
"You need to make sure she get fluids. If she doesn't she will become dehydrated and that will put her life at an even greater risk. Right now she is resting, when she wakes up make sure you have her drink some water. Also has she been overworking or not getting a lot of sleep?" Hatori asked.  
  
Kyo and Yuki looked at each other and nodded. Hatori just nodded back.  
  
"Unfortunately I can not stay. If she gets worse just take her to the hospital," Hatori said as he stood up.  
  
"Thank you for coming Hatori-san," Yuki said as he stood up.  
  
"No problem, now Kagura lets go," Hatori said as he followed Yuki to the door.  
  
"Ok," Kagura said as she stood up and left the room, but not before giving Kyo another choking hug.  
  
Yuki watched Hatori and Kagura leave until they were out of sight. When the two had disappeared he closed the front door and walked up to Tohru's room. He opened her door just enough so he could check on her.  
  
'Honda-san why did you not tell us you weren't feeling well,' Yuki thought to himself as he closed the door. Leaving Tohru to rest, if that's what you could call it.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Author's Note: Ok, there's chapter 2!!! About the disease, I really did look it up. The type of pneumonia Tohru has is called Legionnaire's disease bacterium. Symptoms are fever, nausea, vomiting, chills, muscle aches, headache, bloodstained sputum, and chest pain. Ok, Momiji, Kisa (spelling?), Haru, and maybe even Aya are going to show up in the next chapter so stay tuned. By the way I finally finished watching the entire series and it was sooooooooooooooooooooo good!! Ok that's all now. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! THANK YOU!  
  
Extra Note: I revised it because someone noted some grammar errors. I apologize for any grammar errors I make. I use Spell Check but sometimes it doesn't always pick everything up. Also I haven't taken Japanese as a language so if I use it a bit improperly I'm sorry. My knowledge of Japanese comes from watching the subbed versions of anime on the TV. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fruits Basket. Never have and I never will (although I wish I did ().  
  
Note: Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I love it when you review and it inspires me to write more. Well, I've got nothing else to say. On with Chapter 3!!!!  
  
Down With the Sickness  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kyo walked upstairs with a glass of water. He quietly walked into Tohru's room. It was his turn to make sure she got some liquids into her. He walked over to Tohru's bed. She was fast asleep. He really didn't want to wake her up, but he had to. It was the only way to get fluids into her. He gently shook her.  
  
"Tohru come on you have to drink something," Kyo told her quietly.  
  
Tohru slowly opened her eyes, however she only opened them half way.  
  
"K..Kyo..kun" Tohru managed to stammer.  
  
"Yep, now come on drink some water," Kyo said as he helped her sit up.  
  
He held the glass to her lips and she slowly took three tiny sips. When she was done Kyo took the glass away and slowly laid her back down onto her bed.  
  
"Thank.you," Tohru said before she fell back into a feverish sleep.  
  
Kyo nodded and then left the room. He went outside, it was night out and stars were visible. He jumped up on to the roof and went to his normal spot. He laid down on the roof and looked up at the sky. He then began to think.  
  
'Why didn't we notice it? It's because of that smile of hers. She tries to deal with everything herself. She's so stupid, but yet I can't be mad at her. She accepts me for me. What is the weird feeling I get when I'm around her? Acceptance? Or is it something more?' Kyo pondered to himself.  
  
Morning came quickly. Shigure called Tohru's grandfather so that he could call Tohru in sick for school and also to inform him of Tohru's illness. Kyo and Yuki both were refusing to go to school, but when Shigure mentioned that Tohru's friends would be worried and then mad if they weren't told the two quickly changed their minds. Tohru's friends could be nice, but they could also be scary. So, the two left for school, but before they did they told Shigure that if he did anything Tohru he would definitely get it from not only them, but from Tohru's two friends as well. He froze, but then promised to not do anything except stuff that had medical purpose.  
  
~:~:~:~At School~:~:~:~  
  
"Yuki!" Momiji yelled down the hall.  
  
Yuki turned at the sound of his name. He had just finished telling Tohru's friends that she was ill. They had said they were coming over right after school, but Yuki and Kyo managed to persuade them that the doctor said it was best that Tohru rest. The two hesitantly agreed to wait a little bit before visiting. Momiji jumped into Yuki's shoulders. Yuki looked up at him and then he noticed Haru standing there. Haru took Momiji off Yuki, against Momiji's protests of course. It was then that Momiji noticed something was missing.  
  
"Where's Tohru-kun?" Momiji asked.  
  
Yuki looked at him sadly before answering, "She's sick."  
  
"Is Tohru going to be ok?" Momiji asked.  
  
"Yes, we had Hatori come last night to check on her. He said that it most likely is the flu or just a cold," Yuki stated, but then hesitated.  
  
"There's something more that you're not telling us isn't there?" Haru stated.  
  
Yuki nodded.  
  
"Hatori also said that it's possible that she has pneumonia. If she does then we'll have to take her to the hospital," Yuki stated.  
  
"Oh no poor Tohru-kun," Momiji stated sadly, I'll tell daddy that Tohru can't work ok?"  
  
"Thanks Momiji," Yuki said kindly.  
  
Momiji nodded.  
  
The rest of school went by slow for all of the Souma relatives. Finally the bell rang and everyone was free to leave for the weekend.  
  
~:~:~:~Two hours later at Momiji's dad's work~:~:~:~  
  
"Daddy Tohru-kun is really sick so she can't come to work for a while," Momiji stated, "I'm going to go visit her ok."  
  
Momiji's dad nodded. Momiji left his dad's office when he closed the door behind him he saw Haru standing there with Kisa.  
  
"I found her standing outside of the building," Haru stated.  
  
"Is it true?" Kisa asked softly, "Is oneechan really sick?"  
  
"Yes, would you like to come with me to go visit her?" Momiji asked.  
  
Kisa nodded.  
  
"I'll come with you too," Haru stated.  
  
So all three of them left the office building and headed to Shigure's house.  
  
~:~:~:~ Shigure's House(after school)~:~:~:~  
  
Kyo and Yuki got home as fast as they could when they arrived Shigure was running around the house.  
  
"We're home," the two boys called out.  
  
Shigure rushed up to them carrying a bucket.  
  
"Welcome home," Shigure stated.  
  
"Hey Shigure what's the bucket for?" Kyo asked.  
  
Shigure looked at the bucket in his hands and then turned back to the two boys, "Well, Tohru started throwing up around lunch time today and I can't seem to get her to drink anything."  
  
"What? What do you mean you can't get her to drink it?" Yuki asked.  
  
"She drinks it, but she just throws it right back up," Shigure answered.  
  
Yuki and Kyo ran up to Tohru's room. She was asleep with a large amount of covers and blankets on her. She was breathing heavily. When they walked over to her bedside they noticed that she had a wet cloth on her head and also that she was beginning to look very pale.  
  
"Well, at least she's not coughing up blood," Kyo stated.  
  
Yuki nodded in agreement. They both left the room to help Shigure. About two hours later there was a knock at the door. Yuki got up and answered it. When he opened the door he saw Momiji, Kisa, and Haru standing there. All three of them walked into the house and Yuki closed the door behind them.  
  
"What are all of you doing here?" Yuki asked.  
  
"We came to visit Tohru," Momiji stated as he took off his shoes.  
  
"Is oneechan alright?" Kisa asked quietly once her shoes were off.  
  
"Yuki who is it?" Shigure asked from the other room.  
  
"It's Momiji, Haru, and Kisa. They're here to see Tohru," Yuki answered.  
  
"Can we see oneechan?" Kisa asked.  
  
Yuki looked at her and say the sad and worried look on her face.  
  
Yuki nodded, "Yes, but you have to be quiet because she's resting. Now, follow me."  
  
The three nodded and quietly followed Yuki upstairs and into Tohru's bedroom.  
  
Kisa and Momiji walked over to Tohru's bedside.  
  
"Oneechan?" Kisa asked.  
  
"Tohru?" Momiji whispered.  
  
Tohru, however, stayed asleep. After they visited for a little bit they decided to leave knowing that Tohru needed her rest. As they were leaving Haru said something.  
  
"She looked extremely pale. She also looked weak. You may want to take her into the hospital even if she doesn't have pneumonia," Haru stated before he turned and left.  
  
"When Tohru wakes up tell her to get well soon," Momiji said.  
  
"I will. Have a safe journey home," Yuki said.  
  
With that Momiji and Kisa turned and caught up with Haru. They waved goodbye until Yuki shut the door. Upstairs he heard Tohru cough. It was going to be a long weekend.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Author's Note: There Chapter 3 is done. I hope everyone liked it. I didn't put Aya in because it's getting late and I have to be off the computer in 10 minutes. So I'll try and put him in the next chapter. Ok I have to go. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU! 


End file.
